


The Fifth Night：少年，处男，放荡，堕落

by sulimi



Series: 白岩瑠姬总受 [5]
Category: Produce 101 Japan, pdj, produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulimi/pseuds/sulimi
Summary: 未成年警告⚠️⚠️⚠️没有年龄操作⚠️⚠️⚠️前情：nmxA装O和Ruki发生了关系，以为不会被原谅了，但是Ruki愤然离开其实只是因为自己的堕落和放荡。但是回宿舍后，他随之勾引了Mame，代表他已经彻底堕落。接下来几章会是一个堕落到挣扎，再到脱离的转变。堕落大概是3p或者双飞叭……
Relationships: 白岩总受
Series: 白岩瑠姬总受 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536313
Kudos: 8





	The Fifth Night：少年，处男，放荡，堕落

**Author's Note:**

> 未成年警告⚠️⚠️⚠️  
没有年龄操作⚠️⚠️⚠️  
前情：nmxA装O和Ruki发生了关系，以为不会被原谅了，但是Ruki愤然离开其实只是因为自己的堕落和放荡。但是回宿舍后，他随之勾引了Mame，代表他已经彻底堕落。接下来几章会是一个堕落到挣扎，再到脱离的转变。堕落大概是3p或者双飞叭……

白岩瑠姬从未想过事情会变成如今这个地步，一个突然拥有发情期的Omega，如同豺狼虎豹一般的Alpha。他自认已经足够低调，却还是被人盯上，然后被一拥而上，瓜分蚕食。  
他推开了川西拓实，不顾从后穴流出来，漫布大腿的精液，套上了裤子。隔离贴已经完全失效，没办法再贴上，Omega整个人都散发着情欲的气息。但是白岩瑠姬依旧自顾推开门离开了。

川西拓实知道白岩瑠姬虽然平常总会摆出一副生人勿进的模样，其实off状态的时候整个人都柔软到不行，会和大平祥生与本田康祐撒娇，也会笑着去聆听每个人说话。但他也知道，一次欺骗足以敲碎白岩对他的信任，没想过会是这样的状况，这种表情，第一次出现在了白岩瑠姬脸上。

“Shiroiwa-Kun……是被强迫的吗？”白岩一回到宿舍，就给自己洗了个澡。他能洗去身上的污垢与气味，却洗不掉身上的痕迹。他刚走出浴室，就被一个怯生生的声音叫住了。  
白岩回过头，原来是来串门的豆原一成，“Mame？不，没有谁强迫我。”  
他笑了笑。其实本质上，他是个传统日本人，平和优先，维持表面平静最重要。更何况，他已经感受到了自己身体的变化。  
但还是高中生的豆原显然不太明白这个道理，“Shiro-Kun，但是明明就是他们……”  
白岩看着豆原的眼睛，然后回过身锁上了房门，“你是觉得，我现在应该去报警，然后让警察抓走他们，比赛停摆吗？我不是这种人。”白岩弯下身，揉了揉豆原的头发，“我不是这种人，而且我也没有怪谁的意思。也许有谁开始有强迫我，但如果我不愿意，也没有人能真的对我做什么。”  
“为什么？”豆原一成陷入了迷茫，“Ruki明明不是这样的。”  
“比起怨恨别人，我更愿恨自己。”白岩瑠姬打断了他的话，“愿恨自己为什么堕落的那么快，连一个Idol的准则都能忘记。”  
豆原一成摇了摇头，“Idol的准则，应该不是像Ruki想的那样。”  
“那你觉得应该怎么样？小朋友。”白岩瑠姬双手环抱胸口，盯着豆原一成，咧嘴笑着。  
“是这样吗？”白岩瑠姬伸出一只手，像王子一样托住豆原一成的后脑勺，将身子放低，缓缓贴向豆原。他吐出殷红的舌头，触碰了一下豆原一成的嘴角，“小朋友。”

豆原一成显然被白岩瑠姬的动作吓到了，手扶着床沿不停后退，直到背贴住了墙壁，才停下来。他看着白岩还要靠前，一个担心，用双手扶住了对方的腰。  
白岩瑠姬软软地倒在了豆原一成身上，笑得不成形，“Mame，害怕吗？”  
豆原一成身体向后躲避，贴在墙上，躲到无处可逃，只能闭上双眼，双手紧紧拽住白岩瑠姬的衣服，“Shiroiwa-Kun……不可以这样……”  
“不可以怎样？”白岩瑠姬柔软的双唇亲吻着豆原一成的嘴、下巴，一直到喉结，“不想知道做爱是什么感觉吗？不会怪你的……”  
“呀……”豆原一成刚想要拒绝，却看见身上的人像蛇一样起了身，脱掉了T恤和裤子，赤条条地又贴在了自己身上。  
『腰好细』豆原一成忍不住这样想，忘记了反抗，任由白岩瑠姬亲吻着自己，搂住了他的腰。  
白岩瑠姬将双手揽在豆原的肩膀，舌头在他嘴里搅动着，模仿着性交的动作。他将一只手放下，隔着裤子摸着豆原半勃的性器，轻轻笑出了声。  
修长的手指伸入豆原的裤子，抚摸着17岁少年的性器，虽然才刚刚勃起，却已经是令人惊讶的长度了。“好大，Mame一定会让我很舒服的。”

豆原一成隐忍地喘着气，不知道该把身上这个人推开，还是搂地更牢一些。他的龟头开始流出了透明的液体，白岩将液体抹在了整根阴茎上面，让它看起来亮晶晶的。  
也许是豆原的不抵抗让白岩更加兴奋，他跨坐在豆原身上，将阴茎对准自己的小穴，握住缓缓坐下。  
“嗯……”白岩皱着眉，将另一只手撑在了豆原胸口，“Mame的，好大……好舒服……”  
他撑着身子，慢慢上下动着，让豆原的性器在自己小穴里摩擦，“啊……好舒服……”  
白岩的小穴收缩着，不满足地将豆原的阴茎吞进了大半根，又慢慢吐出。但这个速度显然不够快，让豆原一成陷入了无法满足的境地，他掐着白岩的腰，用力将阴茎顶入了小穴深处，然后快速抽动起来。  
“啊……Mame……不要……好快……”白岩瑠姬立马软了腰，手指和脚趾都蜷缩了起来，“嗯……啊……”  
豆原一成睁开眼，看着身上的人红着脸，吐着舌头呻吟，软软地倒了下去，腰窝深陷，觉得有些气愤，更加快速的动起了腰，每一次都将性器插到了最深处，又拔出只留龟头在里面。  
“不行了……啊……”白岩瑠姬皱眉尖叫着，后穴紧紧缴住豆原的阴茎，身体抽搐到达了高潮。  
而未经人事的少年，显然没碰到过这种情况，将精液一下子都射入了白岩的身体。  
他有些脸红无措地看着身上的人，而白岩并没有起身退出还含在小穴里的豆原一成的性器，他趴在豆原身上，“好快……这次就原谅你了，下次可不能再那么快了。”


End file.
